Pokémon Battle Championship
'Pokémon Battle Championship ' is a Pokémon title for Nintendo Switch. It serves as a sequel for Pokémon Battle Revolution for the Wii. The game allows players to battle their opponents using Pokémon in various facilities. Gameplay Pokémon Battle Championship features 12 different facilities in a new arena in the Alola region, called PokéArchipelago. The player's goal is to win against all the Battle Leaders, the strongest trainers in the archipelago. If the player haves either Pokémon Sun or Moon (or both), along with a Pokémon Global Link account, they can link their game to Pokémon Battle Championship, and then the player can use their own Pokémon. It's also possible to link their Pokémon Bank to use their stored Pokémon. If the player doesn't have either Pokémon Sun or Moon, they have to use rental Pokémon. Unlike Pokémon Battle Revolution, player can use any Pokémon as rental, except Legendaries and Ultra Beasts. Rental Pokémon can't be used for Wi-Fi battles against other trainers. At the beggining of the game, you receive the VS. Recorder, which allows you to record and watch videos, see your PokéArchipelago records, engage in mock battles and check out Trainer PR videos. You can record a video in every PokéArchipelago facility. A new feature added in the game is possibility to use data from Vs. Recorder for making custom tourmanents in Battle Dome. The player is able to choose their appearance in the beginning from the default appearances. However, if the player linked their game, their appearance will be the same as in Pokémon Sun and Y. As in Pokémon Stadium games, there are various mini-games. After receiving a good score, you can get some additional BP (Battle Points). One can also spend BP to increase difficulty levels in minigames. Unlike the games before it, you can also catch wild Pokémon in places called PokéSpots. They are all around the archipelago, and each one haves different Pokémon, some of them having Pokémon unavailable or hard to find in Generation VII games. Like in Friend Safari, the player can use their own Pokémon to catch wild Pokémon, but since you can't buy PokéBalls, you have to use Safari Balls. Pokémon caught here can be transferred to Generation VII games. You can't use Rental Pokémon to catch wild Pokémon. Like in previous games in the series, Pokémon battles are in full 3D, but the moves are actually shown to attack enemies, instead of using move and the opponent just taking damage. Triple and Rotation Battles return after their absence in Pokémon Sun and Moon. Battle Facilities The game features 12 different facilities, with each having different style of battles and rules. All facilities are unlocked at start. After defeating a Battle Leader, the player receives BP (Battle Points) which can be spend on various items and Pokémon. Additionaly, if you achieve a certain number of victories in a row, player receives a rare gift. Battle Tower Battle Tower is based on the Battle Tree from the 3DS games; instead of facing seven trainers in a row, you will battle as long as you want or until you lose. For every battle you win, you will receive 1BP, except if you reach a high streak, where you will receive 2 BP per victory. You are able to choose what kind of battle would you like to use: Single, Double, Triple or Rotation. After you pick one of them, you can also select if you prefer to have 3v3 (4v4 in Double and Rotation, 6v6 in Triple) battle or a Full Battle (6v6). You can't choose if you have picked Triple Battle. You can also have Multi Battles here. You can join one of your friends in Double battle or two friends in Triple and Rotation battle using Wi-Fi Connection. If your friends aren't online, you can also fight with their copies, who will use 2 or 3 of their registered Pokémon. After you connect to Wi-Fi, you can register your Pokémon, so your friends can fight with or against you even if you aren't online. If you register more than 6 Pokémon, your Pokémon will be selected at random. After reaching a streak of 20 battles, you will face Battle Leader Kellan. After defeating him, he will give you a silver Battle Symbol and 20 BP. Below is his team; he will use 3 random Pokémon in a Single Battle, 4 in Rotation and Double Battle and all 6 in Triple Battle. When you reach a streak of 50 battles, Kellan will reappear for a rematch. Defeating him grants the player 50 BP and a gold Battle Symbol. Battle Factory Battle Dome Battle Market Battle Gym Battle Mountain Battle Trick House Battle Cafe Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games